An angel for us all
by hiei1317
Summary: [slash] Don't ask about the title. For a really good summary look inside. And it's only minor... REALLY MINOR... slash. please give it a chance, please r and r


A/n: because I was bored and because I feel that there needs to be more than 2 or 3 slash fanfics per area for those fanatics out there who love slash this is an Erik/ Raoul pairing. But it all turns out so cute I the end. If you don't mind two guys kissing then I really encourage you to read this because it has such a fluff ending! Takes place before the grave scene but after the Phantom escapes in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera

Rating: PG-13 for: alcohol abuse, angst, and some slightly sensual stuff, but nothing bad!

**Raoul POV**

Why Christine? Why did you have to leave me? We were so happy, and you left me!

You didn't mean to, no one ever does, but that won't put you in my arms again.

My Christine, this tragedy has torn a hole in my heart. I fear that hole will never heal.

My Christine, I love you.

**Phantom POV**

My angel, now truly residing in heaven. Christine…

I heard the news only a month ago, but for me it seems to have been an eternity.

I am sure you sing now in heaven, in a chorus of angels. But, my love, you will always be the best!

You will always be my guiding angel.

**Raoul POV**

Life has not been the same since you passed on. _I_ have not been the same since you passed on.

Nothing has ever brought me more joy than being in your presence. Without you I feel lost.

At night I sit in a chair by your bed, and it's almost as if, by preserving that one spot, you are still partially here. I sit there and I drink, please forgive me of the sin. I drink until I can not bear anymore, and then simply fall asleep, still by the bedside, hoping that when I wake up this will all turn out to be some nightmare. But, alas, my nightmare is reality.

**Phantom POV**

I did go to your funeral, to see you one last time. Madame Giry allowed me to come in private to see you. But the face I saw was not yours.

The face I saw was drained, and lifeless. Your face could never be that horrible, the way it was always shinning and bright.

Christine, I miss you!

I emerge from the dreadful place that I call home and sneak into my box. Your dear Vicomte has now started to leave the box empty, as I asked for so long, but there is nothing worth seeing.

I go in and watch the girls as they rehearse for a new performance opening tonight. I feel sickened by the sound, though. These new girls are beyond my help; nothing about them could ever match your voice, your talent.

I turn in disgust and stalk out.

I can't turn in just yet; it's far too early, so I decide to go out to the rarely used balcony. I walk to the edge and look out seeing the whole town, nestled around the Opera Populaire, so cozy I almost long for it.

I look across the way and see the mansion that your _real_ love bought for you two. I could have given you everything, but at least I see you were happy to the end of your days. Christine…

I look to the balcony where you used to sit and see you precious boy. There's something different about him though, he seems to have lost his proud air, and slouches slightly. I laugh low to myself, "How the mighty have fallen,"… and then I think, and I see how true that is.

**Raoul POV**

This was your favorite place to sit. On warm summer nights you would sneak away from everything else, just so you could sit up here and look out upon the opera house.

I lean on the railing, almost falling off the bench, put here after you single handedly stole it from the opera set. We laughed for so long!

I look to the Opera House and see a dark silhouette. As the wind blows I see a glimmer on the face, and instantly recognize him. The Opera Ghost, the Phantom!

Such a loathsome creature, and yet you found compassion for him. As I watched you that day, I fell in love with you all over again, even if I had to watch you kiss him.

He's too far away for me to get a good glimpse at him, but there is less defiance in his stance.

"How the mighty have fallen!" I whisper. Yes, Christine, how the mighty have fallen.

I stand up and try to walk in. Half way to the door my knees start to go weak, and I collapse. I try to lift myself up, but my muscles ache, and I slowly lose my vision in a pool of black.

**Phantom POV**

He heads back towards the house, but halfway there falls down. I try to laugh, but my voice is caught.

But why?

I realize he isn't moving.

Why should I care?

He loves Christine, yes, but he stole her from me!

But Christine wouldn't want him to die, not like this.

I hurry to one of my secret exits, not the quickest way out, but I do have to avoid being seen.

From there I head into the secrecy of some woods, keeping in the darkness. I start to run. What would happen if I get there too late? Without the need of revenges why would I really have to live? I need to get there.

I quickly reach up and place my hand to the exposed half of my face, and when I pull it back I see blood. I feel a sting every time I hit a branch, but I keep running.

When I finally reach your balcony I find my way up, the same way I used when I used to come to make sure that boy was treating you well. Who knew one day I would be climbing it to save his life?

I walk over to him and see he's having trouble breathing.

Oh God, I hope I'm not too late!

**Raoul POV**

I open one of my eyes, only to be rewarded with a shock of pain in my head. It's not very bright where I am, but any light is killer right now. I try opening it again, this time rewarded with less pain.

I open the other eye and stare up to the ceiling. I'm no longer outside, but this isn't _my_ ceiling. Am I in the hospital?

I let a slight moan escape, unable to stop it.

"Good, your awake," I know that voice.

I shoot my head to the side and see the Phantom. I try to sit up and get away from him, but I only cause more pain, this time in my head and chest.

He lightly reaches out to me, and places his hand on my shoulder. When I try to struggle he grasps harder, but not painfully.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," he whispers.

I try to relax, it seems to dull the pain, but that isn't easy with my only enemy straight across from me.

I look down and see that my attire has been stripped to minimum. I'm only wearing the pants that I came in and a cloak that isn't mine that had bee draped around my shoulders is now near my waist. I look at it questioningly.

"You were sweating when I first brought you here. You could barely breathe. I took off your layers of shirts and covered you with one of my old cloaks. If you like, your shirt is right there," he gestures to the table at the bedside.

"What happened to me?" I don't move for my shirt, I simply draw the cloak back over my shoulders. How can he live in these temperatures?

"You passed out on your balcony, I snuck up to you and discovered you barely able to breathe. I tore your tie off and you had a bit of an easier time, so I swiftly brought you back here. When I got you here your breathing got worse, probably from the cold. I got you into the bed and then simply waited. Sometime, only a short while ago, you're breathing calmed," he stops.

I look around and see a few candles lit, but the lighting is terrible. Though I'm turned in the opposite direction I can feel that he's staring at me.

I turn back to him, "Why'd you do this?"

**Phantom POV**

I knew he would ask this, but I still have no answer for him.

I turn to him and tell him the truth, "I don't know."

With that I stand up and light some more of the candles. He blinks a couple of times, but then stares around in awe.

The one flaw with my "home" is that the only real bed happens to be in the area where I also have my shrine to Christine.

His eyes slowly tear up. It's just as painful for him to be in here as it is for me.

"You really loved her," not a question, but a fact.

"Yes," I confirm.

There's a silence and I feel him staring at me. I look at him and I can see him, but he's not looking at my mask, he's looking at the _good_ side of my face.

"What?" I don't mean it, but my voice is full of disgust.

"What happened to your face?" he automatically blushes when I start to growl, "I mean the left side."

I reach up and feel the place where I was cut by the trees.

"I couldn't run around in the open you know. I had to go through the woods," I know that he'll understand.

He nods, showing he does. Then he does something strange, he moves towards me.

He reaches out and runs a finger lightly over one of the gashes. I wince as I feel it open and start to bleed lightly.

He leans over and in surprise I freeze.

I feel his tongue lightly run over the blood, and then he moves it toward my mouth, locking my lips in a kiss.

**Raoul POV**

I don't know why I did it, but I did. And to my delight he gives in and kisses back.

I start to run my tongue over his lips, it begging for entry, and I feel as his lips open, allowing my tongue in.

The kiss lasts only a moment, but the feeling will last a lifetime.

I break the kiss slowly, and then turn and grab my shirt. I put it on while he's still in shock and then turn around. Looking back at him I whisper one last, "Thanks," before leaving him down here alone again.

**Christine POV**

I watch from above as my two angels, still stuck on earth, are parted again, but I smile.

If nothing else what has happened to me has started what I feel shall be a beautiful friendship.

a/n: What do you think? Well... please review!


End file.
